Fighting Emotions
by girl-from-a-small-town
Summary: The four rulers of the golden hall are gone and now witch has taken over Narnia. The Pevensies are back, but this time four modern American siblings are with them. This time they will defeat the witch and stay in Narnia forever or loss a love abandoned .
1. Chapter 1

Katarina Terrence smiled as she watched her littlest brother sleep soundly on his bed. The four orphans had lived on their own for several years now, but their aunt and her English husband invited the Terrence children to live with them in the English country side. Katarina had hesitated, but eventually she gave in. It was hard working, going to school, and caring for her three younger siblings. It would be better for her siblings too. They needed an adult to care for them, not a teenager.

"So tomorrow we're suppose to get on the plane and fly to London. Then we'll take a taxi and go to the train station. There we'll get on a train and go to the train station near where they live. There Mr. Kirk will pick us up and drive us to that mansion he inherited from his great uncle," James said as he threw his belongs into a suitcase that Katarina had bought with her last weeks earnings. "It sounds complicated." He threw a few more items in the suitcase. "We're only suppose to have 50 pounds per suitcase."

"It's a good thing that we don't own much then," Katarina said as she carefully wrapped her mother's jewelry box in a t-shirt. "At least Aunt Annie has already shipped all of our heirlooms to her home. I don't think we could take dad's rifles or grandpa's sword on the plane."

"I just hope that Kirk doesn't touch dad's rifles," James muttered.

Katarina looked at her brother. "He's too much of a city person to use dad's rifles," Lily, the second to youngest,stated remembering the man that mistook a goat for a lamb.

James laughed. "I still don't want to move away from America," he said.

"Oh James," she said softly. "If we stay here none of us will have a future. We'll never be able to get a good education, and that means that we'll never be able to get a good job. If we stay here we'll have to go into foster homes, and that will mean that we'll be separated. At least in England we'll be able to be a family still."

"You're right," James said. "We'll still be a family."

"This is a train station?" Lily asked as they got off the train in the middle of the country.

"Well, not a lot of people live here, so I don't think that they would need a huge station," James said.

A bright red mini van drove up to the station and a man stuck his head out of the window. James scowled because it was Mr. Kirk."Mr. Kirk?" Katarina asked.

"Hello Katarina," he said cheerfully. "You all have certainly grown up. Do you have anything else?"

"No, sir," Katarina said. "It's just us."

"Get in the van then," Mr. Kirk said.

He opened the back of his van and the Terrences threw their suitcases in the back before climbing in. As Kirk started to drive away they took a deep breath as they made their final steps toward their new home.

The driveway was long, but when they saw the house at the end they realized that they were going to be moving into a mansion. "You inherited this place from your uncle?" Matthew asked in shock.

"Yes," Mr. Kirk said proudly. "Professor Diggory Kirk. He didn't have any children of his own." He pulled to a stop and the Terrence family climbed out. Matthew was afraid. He didn't remember Mr. Kirk, and he thought that it would be easy to get lost in a house that big.

James, Lily, and Kat carried their things into the house. "We just have some rules here. One: there will be no running or shouting in the house. Two:-" When he saw Lily hand about to touch a marble bust he said, "NO TOUCHING THE HISTORICAL ARTIFACTS!"

James and Matthew exchanged quick glances. "Sorry sir," Lily said.

"And do not disturb me while I'm in my study."

"Do you need me to do any chores?" Kat asked. "I'm so used to working that I would feel useless if I was doing nothing."

"I have a house keeper," Mr. Kirk said. "But if you want to you can help work on your bedrooms. They're dusty because they haven't been used since the second world war. Uncle Diggory let four siblings from London stay here."

"That was nice of him," Kat said.

"KATARINA! JAMES! LILY! MATTIE!" A woman who looked very much like Kat but with darker hair screamed when she saw them. She ran down the stairs and threw her amrs around Kat. "I'm so glad you finally decided to come!" Kat stiffened. She hated being hugged. She hated being touched period. Now her was her aunt simply smothering her in a hug. "It's been so long, and I've missed you so much!"

"I m-missed you t-too," Katarina stuttered. "Aunt Julia."

Julia held Katarina an arms length away. "You look so differnt. You hair isn't thin and blonde!" Julia said. She turned to study James. "You don't have glasses any more!"

"I got contacts," James said. "Everyone has them."

"And Lily!" Julia exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since you were pre-scholar!"

Lily gasped as she too was embraced. It was unusual for Lily not to hug someone back, but none of the children felt like themselves today. "Hello, Aunt Julia."

"And Mattie! You were still in training pants last time I saw you," Julia said. James snickered. "Well, let me show you to your rooms." She took Matthew by the hand and led them up the stairs. After taking several turns in the hall way they entered a fairly large room. "This is Matthew's room. I know it doesn't look like a boys room at the moment, but we'll fix it up. It does have a lovely view." James and Matthew down Matthew's two suitcases in the room before following Julia out.

Julia lead them a couple of doors down. "This is James' room," she said as she opened the door. The room was the same size as Matthew's, but the dresser was slightly larger and there was a desk for him to do his homework at when school started. "Again, we'll have to fix it up."

James sat his backpack on his bed. "I'll get my other suitcase in a minute," he said.

They followed Julia to another room right across the hall. "This is Lily's room," she said. "I managed to find some pink sheets." Julia, in spite of herself smiled. She sat down her suitcases next to the dresser. "Kat, I need to talk to you alone."

Kat nodded in agreement. Julia lead her down the hallway until she came to a door that looked no different than the others. "I broke a promise,"she said.

"What?" Kat asked. "What are you talking about?"

Julia frowned. "I promised Jessie that I would take care of you all if anything were to happen it them. Something did happen, but I didn't take care of you. I sat back here while you worked as a servant seven days a week."

"It's okay-"

"No," Julia interrupted. "It's not. You can only be a child for so long, and when something happens to make you lose your childhood it's good forever."

Kat's and Julia's dark eyes met. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you," Kat said. "I don't want you to feel guilty. All I want is a life that is mine."

Julia smiled. "Welcome home," Julia said. She opened the door to revel a bedroom larger than the others.

Kat stepped in the room with her mouth slightly opened. "Thank you, Aunt Julia," she said breathlessly. She set down her suitcase as walked around the room.

"I remembered when I asked you what you wanted for your birthday you said that you needed nothing, so I asked the others. They said you always looked at clothes for yourself, but always bought something for them," Julia said. "Since I don't have any children I decided to do something for you. Open the wardrobe."

The wardrobe in itself was magnificent. It was huge with intricate cravings on the door. Slowly Kat opened the wardrobe. When she saw what was inside she gasped. On the floor was her fathers rifles and bow, her grandfather's sword, and her mother's jewerly box. The closet was already halfway filled with nice clothes including jeans, a couple of Sunday dresses, blouses, a skirt or two, and even a evening gown. "Oh Thank you," Kat said.

"I don't want to buy your love or forgiveness. I just think you deserve it," Julia said.

Kat turned to her aunt. "You've shown me so much more kindness than I've know for a long time," she said. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's too cold," Matthew said grumpily.

Kat sat at the seat in front of the window in Matthew's room. She frowned slightly as she stood up and went over to set at the foot of Matthew's bed. "It'll be warm once you pull your covers all the way up and I turn on the heater."

"I don't like it here," Matthew whined. "Why did you let them bring us here? Mrs. Whithall said that we could stay with her."

"Mattie," Kat said gently. "She said that you could stay with her, but she made it clear that she didn't want the rest of us. We would have all been spread out, and since I'm fifteen and James is fourteen we would be kicked out in only a few years. If I would have let that happened then we might have never seen each other again. Do you want that?"

"No," Matthew said.

A smile appeared on her face. "Did you see this place? It's huge. It's even bigger than the farm. We'll be able to go exploring, play tennis, soccer, or even baseball. We won't even have to be inside this house. We won't even see Mr. Kirk and his historical artifacts. We'll do whatever we want," Kat said. "It'll be great."

A small smile was brought to Matthew's face. "I guess it won't be that bad."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on!" Lily said to Matthew as they ran around the yard.

Kat looked up. "Don't wander of too far!" she yelled after them as her and James tied a rope to two posts, making a makeshift tennis court.

"We won't," Matthew said.

James and Kat picked up their racquets. "Since we don't have lines it'll be hard to play a game," he stated.

"I say that we just hit around," Kat said. "Than we don't have to worry about calls."

James nodded before hitting the ball over. Kat and James ended up getting so into their game that neither one of them noticed Lily and Matthew run inside. "Let's go exploring the house!" Matthew suggested.

"We just can't disturb Mr. Kirk or touch the historical artifacts," Lily said. "We don't want to get in trouble."

"We won't," Matthew said confidently. Together they ran throughout the house, looking into every room they passed.

As they entered Kat's room they frowned in disappointment. "She has a huge closet!" Matthew said. "We just have dressers."

"It's called a wardrobe," Lily said as she looked around. "She has a full size bed! With soft sheets!" She threw herself on Kat's bed. "So not fair!"

They looked at all of Kat's new things. "I wish I had this room," Matthew said.

"Just one second James! Let me get my headband!" Kat's voice said from the hallway.

Lily and Matthew exchanged urgants looks. "She's coming!" Matthew said.

"She hated it when we got into her room back at home, I don't think her feelings will have changed over a week," Lily said. They looked around for a place to hide. "The wardrobe! Quick!"

Matthew pulled the door and stepped in with Lily at his heels. "She has a lot more clothes than she used too," Matthew said.

"Don't you remember?" Lily whispered. "It was for her birthday."

They kept on stepping back deeper into the wardrobe, but the wardrobe never seamed to end. "Ouch!" Matthew said. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Lily demanded.

"Poke me in the back of the head!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I didn't poke you!" Lily said angrily.

"Yes, you did!" Matthew agrued. He pushed Lily down.

Lily got up and pushed Matthew back. Both of them were equally surprised when he fell through the last row of clothing and then fell through branches before landing in the snow. "What in the world?" Lily asked in shock. She pushed a branch aside and gasped. "Something weird is going on."

Matthew stood up and walked through the trees. "This is amazing," he said. Lily followed Matthew, after few few moments they walked out of the trees into a partially open area with a lamp post in the center.

"Look! Mountains!" Lily said as she pinted west. She suddenly turned around and signed in relief when she could still see Kat's clothes in the wardrobe. "I wonder if Mr. Kirk knows about this."

Both of them froze at the sound of footsteps. Actually, they sounded more like hooves. They both screamed when a person who had a torso of a man, legs of a goat, and tow little horns tipped with gold stepped out of the forest. "Lucy?" it asked.

"I'm not Lucy," Lily said as she pulled Matthew toward her. "I'm Lily, and this is my brother Matthew."

"Are you a satyr?" Matthew asked.

The person blinked. "No, I'm a faun. We're gentler than satyrs," he said.

"Like in Greek Mythology? Kat studied that for her Honors-English class. She really enjoyed it," Lily said.

"Greek Mythology? English? What are those, and why would a cat take a class?" the faun asked.

"Kat as in Katarina," Matthew explained. "Not cat like in the animal."

"You don't know who the Greeks are?" Lily asked. "Where are we?"

"We're in Narnia," the faun said.

Lily and Matthew exchanged glances. "We've never heard of Narnia," Lily said. "Is it in Europe?"

"Europe?" the faun asked. "Are you from the world of humans?"

"Of course," Matthew said. "We are humans. Besides, is there any other type of world?"

The faun nodded. "You're in one," he said.

"We're in the wardrobe," Lily said.

The faun looked delighted. "You're from War Drobe? In the land of Spare Oom?" he said. "The same place that Queen Lucy is from?"

"We came in through the wardrobe in Kat's room," Lily said. "We're from Ohio in the United States."

"We don't know any Lucy," Matthew said.

"Are there any other humans here?" Lily asked.

"How about I tell you the story at my home?" the faun asked.

"We don't even know your name!" Matthew said.

"I'm Tumnus," the faun said. "And you are Lily and Matthew from Ohio."Kat would think that this is a bed idea," Matthew said bluntly to Lily. "If she find's out she'll be furious at us."

Lily shrugged. "What Kat doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, we're in a magical land. I don't think that the normal rules apply," she said.

"If you think it's okay," Matthew said with a shrug. They both took one of Tumnus' arms and walked deeper into the magical land.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So tell us about Queen Lucy," Matthew said eagerly after they had gotten into Mr. Tumnus' house that was actually a cave. He sat down in a cozy chair by the fire.

Mr. Tumnus carried in a tray that held a teapot and three cups. "The story isn't just about Queen Lucy, but her brothers and sister," he said as he sat down the tray.

"They were good people," Lily said. "Weren't they?"

Mr. Tumnus pored out some tea for her. "Once there was a dreadful winter, just like this one, that lasted for a hundred years because the White Witch had taken over Narnia. A prophecy said when the thrones at Cair Parvel were filled, the evil times would be over, so she told everyone that if they were to meet a human, they were to hand them over to her. One day I was walking right where I was walking today, and I met Lucy."

"A human," Matthew said.

"Correct," Mr. Tumnus said. "So I tricked her into coming to my home, but when I started talking to her, I quickly realized that this was wrong. I raced her back to the lamppost. She got back to her home, but several days latter she showed back up again to make sure that I was all right. Not long after she left I was arrested by the witch's police and taken to the castle."

Lily gasped. "Oh sh-"

"Lily!" Matthew whispered.

"Before I was arrested I went to the Beavers and told them about Lucy," Mr. Tumnus said. "And I gave Beaver the handkerchief that Lucy had given me. The Beavers found Lucy when she came back with her siblings. The told t6he siblings about Aslan the king of Narnia and the prophecy that declared they would become the kings and queens of Narnia. Mr. Tumnus went on to tell them about Edmund's betrayal, the remaining siblings journey, Aslan's sacrifice, the battle against the witch, their crowning, and their disappearance.

"They simply disappeared?" Lily asked.

Mr. Tumnus nodded. "But another prophecy says that they will come back," he explained. "And at the same time they reenter Narnia, four siblings from many lands will come here. The eldest will rise, and she will become high queen of Narnia. She will have been a servant who knows lost with chocolate eyes."

"That's what mom always told Kat and Mattie," Lily said. "Remember? We all have green eyes, but she said that you two had chocolate eyes."

Mattie smiled. "It made me seem special," he said.

"So Kat is going to be your high queen?" Lily asked. "But she's never been to Narnia. She doesn't believe in magic anymore."  
"She has to come here soon, or else more people will die," Mr. Tumnus said.

Lily thought for a moment. "If she's going to be high queen, will she have to marry King Peter?" she asked.

"I don't know," Mr. Tumnus said. "We'll have to see."

"What happens now?" Mattie asked.

"Now, you bring us your sister," Mr. Tumnus said. "And she and Peter will lead our army into battle."

Lily sat down her cup. "We will."

* * *

Lily and Mattie fell out of the wardrobe with a hard thud just as Kat opened the bedroom door. "What are you doing in my room?" she demanded.

"We've been gone for hours and the first thing you say to us is 'what are you doing in my room/'" Lily said with equal force. "You should be ashamed!"

Kat titled her head. "Hours? Seriously? I just saw you ten minutes ago outside."

"But when we went into your wardrobe we ended up in a magical land. It was winter there because there's an evil witch who's cast a spell over Narnia. Mr. Tumnus the faun told us so. It's amazing! They want us all to go back," Mattie said without skipping a beat.

"A witch, a magical winter, and a faun are all in my wardrobe? I'd better make sure my clothes don't get ruined," Kat said sarcastically. "Out!" She opened the door and pointed her long finger. "Don't come back in here because I don't go into your rooms."

Lily's eyes burned with anger. "This is all your fault! We would've never gone into Narnia if we were still in Ohio! You're the one who uprooted us! You think you're mom, but you're not!" Lily screamed in Kat's face before stomping out with Mattie behind her.

Kat stood in her place for a moment as she felt a lump rise in her throat. "I don't think I'm mom! If I were, it wouldn't be so hard! She never had to pay the bills when she was twelve! I'm not mom!" she screamed out. She sank down onto the floor and pulled her knees close to her. "Oh Lord, give me strength," she prayed. "I can't do this on my own."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Chapter 4

The next day Kat disappeared in to the morning to go on a long run across the English countryside. James, who had not head what had happened the day before, went in search of Lily when two hours had pasted. "What happened?"

"Kat's just on a run," Lily said.

James raised his eyebrow. "She only goes on this long of urns when she's extremly stressed, and she didn't want to play tennis yesterday," he said. "What happened?"

Lily looked James in the eye. "Do you believe in magic?" she asked him seriously.

James frowned. "Magic?" he asked. "I'm the only one in this family who does believe in magic. You don't believe in magic."

"I do now that I've been transported to a magical land through Kat's wardrobe!" Lily exclaimed. "We were there for hours, but when we got back here, it was the moment we left!"

Lily had always had a wild imagination, but when James saw his sister's intensity, he knew that she wasn't making this up. "Kat didn't believe you," James said.

"I got made at her, and yelled at her about dragging up here," Lily said.

She shock his head. "She thought this was best. I don't know if I agree, but we're here. Now, can you show me how to get to the magical world?"

"We have to bring Kat when we go! There's a prophecy, and she's going to be high queen! She's going to help end the winter, but she doesn't believe in magic anymore!" Lily said in a panic.

"Kat's different than she used to be," James said. "I miss the old Kat."

"Old Kat would have at least see if there was anything in her wardrobe. What should we do? Push her inside? Knowing me luck, I'd push her into the back of the wardrobe and know out a tooth," Lily mumbled.

"She'd probably give you a black eye if you knocked out a tooth," James said.

The two laughed before going to formulate a plan.

She couldn't explain why she loved to run; she just did. She was taking it slow, but she enjoyed the long run. When Kat was younger, she used to run through the cornfields and woods where she felt safe and peaceful. After they had moved to the matchbox house, she had ran the streets of the town where she felt crowed. This place was open. She felt vulnerable here.

Kat didn't tell her siblings that she was leaving or her aunt, but right now she didn't want to think about everyone else. She didn't want to think about what they wanted or what they needed. She had sent the last few years just thinking about that. Maybe she loved to run because in the run she could lose herself. She could forget about the world and its worries. Nothing was ever wrong in that world. It couldn't be corrupted. Ever.

Kat sank into the cushions of the window chair as the music from her MP3 player blared through her ears. After she had showered, she had gone through her new clothes and found a warm Irish-green sweeter and a pair of Levi jeans. She had almost squelled in delight when she put them on. She had also found a pair of new sneakers that fitted perfectly unlike her friend's Marlin's hand-me-down tennis shoes.

"Hey Kat," James said as he let himself in. "Is dad's sword in your closet?" He opened the doors or the wardrobe.

"Yeah," she said. He started looking though it before stepping in. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she sat up.

"It's way back here," he called out.

She stood up and made her way to the wardrobe. "James?" she said. He was no where in side. "Lily told you about that so-called magical land in my wardrobe, didn't she?" Kat pushed the clothes from the first rack out of her way. James wasn't there. "This isn't funny!" She stepped into the wardrobe and pushed her way through the clothing. "James?" Something jabbed her in the shoulder. _A branch? _She thought in amazement. Kat took a deep breath before pushing it aside to find a forest in winter.

"Do you believe Lily and Mattie now?" James asked.

Kat, whose eyes were as large as silver dollars, seemed to have lost her voice. "I told you it was real!" Mattie said from behind her as he and Lily entered the woods. Both had their winter coats on, and Lily was caring James' coat. "Let's go see Mr. Tumnus!" James put his coat on and pulled on his hat and gloves.

"It's real," Kat whispered. "It's really real." Lily threw Kat her new black pea coat. "Thanks." She buttoned it up and took out the new black gloves and green scarf.

"You can't just stand there," Lily said. "We have to go!"

"Where?" Kat asked.

"SHH!" Mattie said. "Talking is better left for safer places."

Kat stuffed her MP3 player in her pocket before following her little siblings through this unbelievable world. "What do you mean, 'talking is better left for safer places'?" Kat asked Mattie. "It's just us and the trees."

"This isn't like our world," Mattie said.

Both James and Kat glanced around them. "I hope there isn't a bogeyman here," James whispered.

"If there is, I'll blame you," Kat whispered back.

"SHH!"

Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's just around the corner," Lily said with delight as they neared Mr. Tumnus' cave.

"I hope he has heat," James mumbled through numb lips.

Mattie laughed. "It's like they're in the middle ages," he said. "But there will be a fire and nice hot tea."

James wrinkled his nose. "Tea," he said with disgust.

As they rounded the corner they saw the door leading to Mr. Tumnus' cave. "Here it is," Lily said before she and Mattie hurried forward. They knocked on the door, but no one answered. Hesitantly, Lily opened the door. "Mr. Tumnus."

No one answered. "Lily," Kat said as Lily entered the faun's cave. "You can't just walk right into someone's home when they're not there."

"He wants us to come," Lily said. "We can start a fire while he's out."

Her and Mattie went to go get some firewood, but Kat and James stood uncomfortably by the door. "Lily Terrence?" a voice said from behind them. Both turned around, but saw no one. "You must be Katarina," the voice said.

Their heads moved down where a beaver was standing. "Did that beaver just talk?" James asked.

"Of course I did," the beaver said. "I'm not dumb."

Both were frozen in their places. "What's wrong?" Mattie asked. He bounced over to the group. "Are you the same Beaver who lead Peter and Lucy and Susan to Aslan?"

"I am," the Beaver said. "Mr. Tumnus has gone, but he left me to led you to Aslan."

"Who?" James and Kat asked together.

"Talking is better left for a safer place," he said.

"So we've heard," Kat said.

"Where did Mr. Tumnus go?" Lily asked.

"All explain all of that latter," the beaver told her. "Follow me."

Lily and Mattie followed the beaver without doubt. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" James asked Kat as they walked behind them.

"I was the one who said that is place didn't exist," Kat said. "I don't think I should start another argument. Besides, _you_ were the one who dragged me here."

James scowled. "I guess we don't have a choice but to trust him," James muttered.

"I guess not."

"It's so cozy!" Lily exclaimed as they saw the dam at the river. There was even a small chimney which was puffing out smoke.

"Father Christmas finished it for us," the beaver explained.

Kat and James both turned to look at him with puzzled looks. "Santa Clause?" James asked.

"It didn't believe it either at first," Lily said.

"Told you he was real," Mattie said.

James and Kat shared at raised eyebrow. "Who says that he's real in our world?" Kat asked.

"Nonbeliever," Mattie said irritably.

"We don't want to be out here after nightfall," the beaver said. They hurried behind him before he could bicker more.

"Where have you been?" a high-pitched voice asked from inside the dam. "Have you even heard about King Peter, Queen Susan-"

"Of course I've heard," Beaver said as a female beaver wobbled out of the house.

The beaver stared at the siblings with a large smile on her face. "You are even more beautiful than we imagined," she said to Kat.

Kat blinked. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't you know?" the male beaver asked.

"Know what?" Kat demanded.

"Well, come inside and we'll explain everything," the female said.

Kat shot Lily daggers before following the beavers inside. Mr. Beaver latched the door while Mrs. Beaver started making rolls. "Do you know who King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy are?" Mr. Beaver asked Kat.

"No," she said.

"We'll explain," Lily said before she told Kat the same story that Mr. Tumnus had told them.

"That's nice and all, but what does that have to do with me?" Kat asked.

"It is said that when the kings and queens of the golden hall reenter Narnia four others will come," Mr. Beaver said. "The eldest will be cunning and wise, but have known lost. She will have been a servant with chocolate eyes. She will help free Narnia from the witch who has taken over our lands and people."

"And you think that I'm that girl?" Kat asked.

"Of course you are," Mrs. Beaver said as she sat supper down.

"No," Kat said firmly. "I'm not that girl. I don't want to be that girl. I don't want to free a country; I just want to be a teenager."

The others had sat down at the table and were staring up at her. "They can't beat the witch without you," Mattie said.

"You knew?" Kat demanded. "You knew? That's why you dragged me here! You know that I didn't want to have that much responsibility! I mean, having to save a nation makes having to support your family look really easy."

"They're going to die Kat," Lily said.

"You're suppose to fight for your own country, not have someone else do it for you," Kat said.

"What is your country, Kat?" James asked. "You're from America, but do you think that you'll ever go back home?"

Kat sat down and put her head in her hands. "Kat, eat," Mrs. Beaver said. "You'll think better with food in your stomach."

Kat picked up the fork and they all slowly started eating the fish and rolls. "I don't know how to fight," Kat said. "I haven't used a sword or bow since my parents and grandpa were alive."

"King Peter had never used a sword in his life before he lead our army into battle," Mr. Beaver said. "And he and Aslan lead us to victory."

"Who's Aslan?" James asked.

"He's the king of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"But I thought that King Peter was king of Narnia," Kat said.

"He's the high king, but Aslan is the king above all kings," Mr. Beaver explained. "Aslan is king of many countries, so he's not here that often. He named Peter king above all of the kings and queens of the golden hall."

"So there are three kings and two queens, and none of them are married to eachother," James said. "This is confusing."

"So is Aslan a human?" Kat asked. "Or is he a animal like you all?"

The Beavers laughed. "He's a lion," Mrs. Beaver said while still laughing.

"We didn't know," James said.

"So where is Mr. Tumnus?" Mattie asked.

"Our kings and queens have came back after three years," Mr. Beaver said. "Mr. Tumnus is taking them to Aslan at the stone table. He told me that you were coming back so I waited for you all."

Kat was in deep thought for a moment before she finally said, "Does the witch know about us?"

"She knows that you will come, but I don't know if she knows that you're here," Mr. Beaver said.

Kat closed her eyes. "Will she find out?"

"Probably soon," Mrs. Beaver said. "Here spies are everywhere. Even some of the trees are on her side. It would be wise to leave tonight."

"I thought that you said not to go out after nightfall," James said.

"We may not have a choice," Mr. Beaver said. "We'll just have to be very careful."

"Will you take us to Aslan?" Mattie said.

"Yes," Mr. Beaver said.

"Oh, I need to start packing," Mrs. Beaver said as she stood up. "It's going to be a long journey."

"Great."

Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Maybe we should have waited for the others," Susan Pevensie said to Mr. Tumnus.

"They didn't tell me when they would be able to come back," the faun said.

"So she really does exist?" Peter asked in amazement. "I thought that she was a myth."

Edmund laughed. "I thought she didn't exist because I thought that we would never leave."

"What's her name?" Peter asked.

"Katarina," Mr. Tumnus said. "I have never met her, only Lily and Mattie, but she is the one the prophecy speaks of."

"Maybe Peter will actually get a girlfriend," Edmund said teasingly.

"Oh shut up."

"How long of journey is this?" Mattie whinned as they trudged along in the snow.

"Oh shut up," Kat demanded. "This was your idea."

No one said a word after that. That night they slept in a damp cave where Mattie and Lily had both fallen asleep while using Kat's legs as a pillow. When they woke up a few hours latter Kat could barely stand. "I'll be the pillow tonight," James said as they walked on.

"You better be," Kat grumbled.

"Shh!" Mr. Beaver said as he halted.

They stood in silence for a moment, and they heard a wolf's call that stuck fear into their hears. "Run," Mrs. Beaver said.

They took off in a quick sprint. Both James and Kat held Mattie's hand. James tired to glance behind him, but Kat quickly said, "don't look back!"

Then it happened. James yanked away from Mattie. "What are you doing?" Kat demanded. "Come on!"

"No! I'll distract them!" James said.

"You idiot! Come on!" Kat said. "You're being stupid!" Suddenly, they heard the wolves getting nearer. "Come on! You'll just end up telling her where we are mornoe! She'll torture you!"

James knew that she was right, and started running again. "Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver urged them. Kat was practically dragging Mattie behind her as they ran.

"KAT!" Kat spun around to find James in some sort of trap.

"JAMES!" she ran forward to help James, but the beavers held her back. "Let go of me!"

"Go Kat!" James yelled.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver said. "The witch won't kill him until she has you. Run!"

"Run Kat!" James screamed at her.

Kat looked at him one last time before breaking out in a sprint. Kat could hear the wolves surround James and laughed at their victory. They continued to run even after the voices of the wolves were faded away. Mattie was the one who caused to stop when he collapsed on the ground. "What was that thing that surrounded James?" Kat demanded.

"The witch uses them to ensnare victims, but the traps can only hold one person," Mr. Beaver said. "You did the right thing Katarina."

She turned sharply at him. "How can you say that?" she yelled. "I left him there! I left him to die!"

"Only Aslan can help James now," Mrs. Beaver said. "That's why it's so important that you go to him."

"How can I lead an army to victory when I left my brother in a witch's hands?" she demanded.

"With faith, dear," Mrs. Beaver said. "And you must have faith that Aslan will be able to save your brother."

"Then lets go to Aslan."

James glanced around him as the pack of wolves forced him into a magnificent castle of ice and steel. A woman wearing a grand robe of white and purple was sitting on a grand throne. James knew that she was the witch. "Well, well, well," the witch said. "A human traitor."

"Who have I betrayed?" James asked.

"ME! I AM THE QUEEN OF NARNIA!" she screamed as she stood up.

James shrugged. "I'm not a Narnian," he said. "I'm just a tourist."

"But your sister is a follower of Aslan," the witch snarled as she walked down the steps leading to her throne. "One of his knights."

"My sister is a teenager who listens to her MP3 player and plays tennis," James said. "She's not a knight."

"Where is she?" the witch demanded as she circled him.

"Like I should know," James said. "Probably back in England where she wants to be."

"You are a fool," the witch said.

"And you're a bitch." Wam! She stuck James down with her wand. "I think that you just proved my point."

"Take him to the dungeons and ready my sleigh," she told her guard. She turned back to James. "You will tell me where your dearest sister is."

"Go to hell."

Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We should stop here for the night," Mr. Beaver said as they stopped in the forest. "We can make a small shelter here."

"Why can't we keep moving?" Kat asked.

"You need rest," Mrs. Beaver said calmly.

"I'm fine," Kat said stubbornly.

"Lily and Mattie needs rest," Mrs. Beaver said.

Kat went to help Mr. Beaver make the shelter, but she refused to admit defeat. An hour latter all were asleep except Kat who was standing outside of the small shelter. For the first time since James capture, Kat allowed her eyes to fill with tears. "Someone out there hear my plea. My brother has been captured by a merciless evil…"

_"…who will not rest until she has slain me. She has taken him because she believes that I will take part in her downfall. How can I bring down an terrible evil when I can't even save him. Save him please."_

Peter jolted up. "Ed, Ed," he said as he shock his brother awake.

"What Peter?" his brother moaned.

"Did you hear that?" Peter asked.

"Hear what?"

"A woman," Peter said. "She was pleading for help."

"You're dreaming," Edmund said.

"Maybe."

Peter tried to fall asleep again, but he couldn't get her voice out of her head.

"Wake up," Mr. Beaver said to Mattie and Lily as he shook them awake.

"It's still dark out," Mattie moaned.

"The quicker we leave, the quicker we can get to Aslan," Kat said as she tore down the shelter.

They ate some toast before heading out again. Finally, they made it to where they could see a marvelous view. "Aslan is waiting for you over there, right across from the frozen river," Mr. Beaver said.

"Let's hope it stays frozen," Kat muttered.

Peter smiled wider than he had smiled in months when he saw Aslan's banner flying in the air. "I don't understand," Lucy said. "Why is it still winter?"

"Do the people know that we're here?" Peter asked Mr. Tumnus.

"I don't know," Mr. Tumnus said. "I don't believe they know that Katarina has came."

"But they know Aslan is here," Peter said.

"But according to the prophecy, we will only have peace when Katarina is here," Mr. Tumnus. "We do not even know if she came."

Peter looked up at the camp. "She's here," he said.

"How do you know?" Susan asked.

"I'm not crazy," was the first thing he said. "But I heard her last night. Her brother has been captured by the witch, and she was begging someone to help him."

The rest fell silent. "How do you know it was her?" Edmund asked.

"She said 'My brother has been captured by a mericless evil who will not rest until she has slain me,'" Peter told them as they finally walked through the camp. "It was like the wind carried her voice to me. I have to speak to Aslan."

"Hurry up humans," Mr. Beaver said as the group plodded across an empty plain.

Lily was walking ahead with the beaver while Kat and Mattie walked several steps behind them. "If he tells us to hurry I turn him into a scarf," Kat grumbled.

Mattie laughed. "He's in a hurry."

"So am I," Kat said quietly. _Clang. Clang. Clang. _"Wait a minute." She turned around. "Does the witch by chance ride a sleigh?"

"It's her!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

"Run!"

"Aslan," Peter said to the great lion. "Katarina's brother is in trouble. Somehow he was captured by the witch."

"How do you know this?" Aslan asked him.

"I don't know," Peter said as he gripped his head. "It was like she told me or-something. I can't explain it. I just know that she needs us to help him."

The lion stared at Peter for a moment. "Did he betray her?"

"I don't think so," Peter said. "She said it was because the witch was hunting for her. Look, I know what it is to be her. Edmund was captured once. I was her once, and now I can help her."

Aslan nodded. "You may take your troops and find him."

"Thank you Aslan."

Again they took off in a sprint. No one dared to stop in fear that she would entrap one of them. Their hearts were pumping in their chests and their adrenaline was pumping. Last time the danger didn't seem real, but now they were fully aware. They made it into a wood were the beavers instantly spotted a hole in the ground. "In here."

Kat pushed Mattie ahead of her before hiding herself. All of them held their breath as a great shadow loomed over them. Lily was the first to realize that something was off. "Wait, that wasn't a woman."

She ran out of the cave before Kat or the beavers could do anything. Kat tried to run after her siblings, but Mr. Beaver grabbed a hold of her wrist. "It's Santa Clause!" Lily squealed.

Mattie hurtled out of their hiding spot and Mr. Beaver let go of Kat. "You're even better than the ones in the malls!" Mattie cried out. "You really do have a beard."

Kat laughed out loud. "This is weird," she said. "I stopped believing in you when I was in second grade."

"I am alive, and I am finally in Narnia," he said. He wore a grand red coat. Unlike the Santas in the mall who all looked silly, Santa Clause was grander and more elegant than any American kid could imagine.

"We thought that you were the witch," Lily said.

"Three other children thought that I was another witch not too long ago," Santa said. "They too were traveling with the beavers. They ended up becoming a high king and queens."

He took his bag out of his sleigh. "You really do have a bag of presents!" Mattie said. "Wait till I tell the kids at school."

"I bring you tools, not toys," Santa said. He took a bottle filled with a red liquid and a dagger out of his bag. "This is for you, Matthew. This cordial cure any injury with just one drop, and this dagger will protect in times of need."

Mattie took out the dagger. "I'll do my best."

Santa took out another gift. "Lilian, when you blow on this horn, help will come," Santa promised her as he gave her a small ivory horn. "And for when you are battle, I give you this." He handed her a set of sias.

"I don't want to kill," Lily said.

"You may not have a choice."

"I know."

Finally, he turned to Kat. "The skill of archery is something that has been embedded in you since you were a small child now I give you your own bow," he said as he handed her a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"I also give you this, for when you fight along side King Peter, you will need it," he said. He handed her a sword that fitted perfectly in her hand.

"I don't know how to repay you," she said.

"Free Narnia," he told her. "You will need to use these soon. I normally say that battles are ugly affairs when women are involved, but it is-"

"It's my destiny, isn't it?"

He smiled. "Winter is almost over, and I still have a lot of children to visit." He climbed onto his sleigh. "Long live Aslan." He cracked his whip, and he was gone.

"Wait a minute," Kat said with a sudden realization. "If winter is almost over than the river won't be frozen for long."

Please review! Please!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 8

"There it is," Peter said to Oorius as they spotted the witch's camp. "Let's just get in and get out."

"I agree, your majesty," Oorius said. "And we need to attack before they realize that we're here."

"Charge!" Peter order as he urged his horse forward.

James wrists were raw, his feet ached, and he hadn't had anything to eat since he was captured over a day ago. He wanted to be able to blame his capture on anyone else, but he couldn't. He had stopped to try to be a hero, but look where that ended him. _At least she didn't get Kat,_ he thought to himself.

He looked up in anticipation when he heard cries and the hooves of horses. A young man about his or Kat's age urged his horse over to James. "Are you Katarina's brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm James Terrence," James said. "Have you seen Kat? Is she alright?"

The blonde boy quickly got down from his steed and cut James bondings with a large sword. "I haven't seen your sister," Peter said. "I'm Peter."

"How did you know that I was capture?" James said as Peter climbed back onto his horse.

"That is a complicated story," Peter said. He held his hand out.

James took it without thought, and climbed upon the horse behind Peter. "Thank you."

"Retreat!" Peter called as he started to ride out of the camp, and the rest of his troops followed him.

"Crap!" Kat said as she saw the river. "We need to cross."

"Can't we wait to swim across?" Lily said.

"And have the current carry us away?" Kat asked while she started leading Mattie down to the river. "No."

Lily bit her lip before following Kat. Apparently, the beavers didn't disagree with Kat's decision because they followed her too. When they got to the river, Kat put her foot out and stepped lightly on the ice. The ice sunk in slightly, and Kat jurked back her foot.

"Maybe I should cross first," Mr. Beaver said.

"It doesn't matter who crosses first because we'll all have to cross," Kat said. "Hurry, but don't run because we don't want the ice to cave in." She stepped fully onto the ice, dragging Mattie behind her as she went.

"Kat!" Mattie screamed as a woman in a green dress appeared from the other side of the river. Without worry, she stepped onto the ice, and smiled.

"Lookie here, the little queen," she snarled.

Kat took out her sword. "Move," she said.

"We don't want to kill you," the woman said. A shining sword at her hip and her hair pulled back into a fighter style showed that she was prepared to kill.

"We just want you to leave, or maybe even join us."

"I'm not leaving," Kat said firmly. "And I'd rather die a thousand deaths then to join you!"

"That can be arranged." She pulled out her sword. "Are you prepared to die?"

Suddenly, the ice cracked around them. "Crap!" Kat said. "Think Kat, think!" The woman smiled. Water started spitting violently from the cracks in the ice that covered the water fall. "Hold on to me." Kat thrusted her sword in the ice. "Please work this time," she prayed. The ice cracked in a million places, and the water was released from its captivity. The woman was thrown off of her place, and was carried downstream. King Peter's trick worked though. They were thrusted under water on their platform, but they were soon raised from the river.

The beavers were joyfully swimming in the river as the Terrence's floated down the river. The beavers' smiled and pushed them safely to the bank of the river. "I never want to do that again!" Lily said as she climbed ashore.

"That makes two of us," Kat said.

"Who was that lady?" Mattie asked.

"She's one of the witch's followers," Mr. Beaver said.

Kat looked down the river, and smiled when she saw that the woman was gone. "My coat is soaking!" Mattie said. "It's not going to do anything good now!"

"I don't think that you'll be needing you coats any longer," Mrs. Beaver said.

They looked around. The ice was melting from the trees, and pink flower buds were appearing. "It's beautiful," Lily said.

"Come on," Mr. Beaver said. "We don't have that much farther to go."

"Have you heard what your sister is suppose to do?" Peter asked James as they walked through Aslan's camp.

James laughed. "A lot of things that she doesn't seem to be thrilled to do," James said. "But from what I heard, you didn't want to lead the Narnian army to war last time."

Peter smiled. "I just wanted my brother back."

"I have a feeling that Kat will tell you the same," James said. "She is going to duke me once she realizes that she's been worried about me, and I'm already rescused."

"Duke you?"

"It means that she's going to punch me," James said. "And trust me, when she punches, it hurts."

"She's violent?" Peter asked in shock.

James laughed. "No," he said. "A year ago, someone tried to break into our house. We didn't have a lot, but what was valuable was are heirlooms. Kat wasn't going to let anyone steal that. She broke the robbers nose and gave him a black eye."

Peter laughed. "Maybe, she's take that same stand against the witch."

"Hopefully."

Review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Narnia was even more beautiful than the beavers had described. It was lush and green. Every inch of it was alive. Flowers were everywhere, and the brightness of the sun gave off rays of hope.

"Are we almost there?" Mattie moaned.

Lily and Kat rolled their eyes. "Almost," Mr. Beaver said. "See." They saw a sea of red tents about half a mile away. "We'll be there in no time."

"Not if I kill you first," the woman wearing green dress said as she stepped out from behind a tree.

Kat's hand flew to her sword. "Lily, your horn! Use your horn!"

Lily pulled her horn to her lips and blew. The sound was a loud and urgent call that Kat hoped would reach the camp. The woman pulled her sword from its sheath and moved to attack Lily, but Kat quickly intercepted. "She's just going to die anyway," the woman sneered. "Why not let her die quickly without seeing the deaths of her family?"

"You're not going to touch her," Kat said firmly.

The woman smiled. "So be it." She drew back into an attack position. Kat, not knowing what she was doing because she hadn't used a sword for about three years, took a high guard like how her grandfather had taught her. The woman attacked furiously. Kat blocked every blow skillfully without using up her energy. The woman kept on slashing, but each blow became weaker. Finally, Kat attacked. Just as Kat and woman made simultaneously made blows which caused their swords to fly in the opposite direction centaurs, fauns, cheetahs, a small group of humans, and a lion ran forward from the camp.

One centaur took out his sword and moved to strike the woman, but the lion said in a deep voice, "No, this is Katarina's battle."

The woman laughed at Kat. "So now the great cat is here," she laughed. Kat moved toward her sword, which was lying on the ground about five feet away. "No you don't!" The woman grabbed a handful of Kat's hair and pulled hard. Kat the same and grabbed a fistful of the woman's hair near the root. After about thirty seconds of this Kat decided to end this fight by kneeing the woman hard in the stomach. "Urgh!" the woman screamed as she let go of Kat's hair. Her fist slammed against the side of Kat's face. When she went to punch Kat again Kat grabbed her arm and she twisted it until she heard a loud snap. The woman was pulling back when Kat punched her hard in the nose. Blood started to run down the woman's face. She made a noise of disgust when she saw the blood staining her gown, and Kat was equally disgusted when she saw the woman's blood on her hands. "You won't be able to save them! I'll kill your family! The queen has commanded it!" the woman screamed.

"You still think your going to kill me?" Kat asked. "You have blood all over you. You have a broken nose, and probably a broken arm. Do you honestly think that you can kill me in this shape?"

The woman screamed. "You think you're a queen, but all you are is a pathetic little servant girl."

Even Kat laughed. "Why do you say that I think I'm a queen?" she asked. "I don't deny that I was a servant, but out of the two of us, I'm not the one who is pathetic." The woman growled again. Kat reached behind her for her bow, and the woman, seeing her do this grabbed a dagger that hung at her belt. The woman threw the dagger at Kat, but since Kat had broken her good arm, she threw with her left. The dagger landed uselessly on the other side of Kat. Kat drew back her bow as the woman lunged at her in one last attempt to kill Kat. Kat, seeing the hate in the woman's eyes, released the arrow. The arrow land in the woman's throat. She looked at Kat for a moment in shock for collapsing.

Silence filled the air as Kat stared in shock at the woman. Terrified, realized even more of the woman's blood had gotten on her.

"You did it," Lily said with tears in her eyes. "You saved us!" She hugged her big sister around the wait. "You did it." Matthew ran forward and joined the hug.

"You did good, sis," a familiar voice said from the crown. "You really do have a head on your shoulders. A better head than mine." James stepped out from the crowd.

"JAMES!" Matthew and Lily screamed as they rushed to their older brother. James came forward and was caught in the embrace of his younger siblings. Kat hung back though.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked.

James shrugged indifferently. "I'm a little tiered," he said.

James turned to Kat, and they said nothing for a moment. Without warning, Kat embraced her brother like how she used to when their parents were still alive. "I was worried sick," she whispered.

"I'm fine," he said. "Trust me."

"I almost always do," Kat said.

"Katarina," the lion said in his deep magnificent voice. "Get your sword."

Katarina walked slowly to where her sword had landed. She stuck her bow back in its quiver before picking up the sword and carrying it back over to the lion she knew was Alsan. The group of three patriotic American, who had been taught never to kneel or bow, found themselves sinking to their knees. "Welcome Katarina and Lily, daughters of Eve. Welcome Matthew, son of Adam." The siblings slowly rose to their feet.

"Katarina, give me your sword," Alsan told her. "Know kneel." She sunk to her knees again. With her sword he struck Kat on the shoulder with the flat of the blade. "Stand, Lady Katarina, knight of Narnia."

Kat was in still in shock when Lily, Susan, and Lucy hugged her. "Congratulations!" they squealed. When the group of girls released Kat from the group hug she stood up, and Edmund and James went to congratulate her with a handshake.

"Congratulations," Peter said with a charming smile. He held out his hand and Kat took it, but instead of shaking her hand he bowed his head and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Peter's got a girlfriend," Edmund teased. Many member of the crowd laughed as if they didn't have a worry in the world. Kat quickly pulled her hand back, and she saw that Peter was a red as she was.

"Go, get washed and dress," Alsan said. "Katarina, when you're ready, meet me on top of the hill." Katarina nodded before being pulled away by Susan.

Review! Review! Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 10

"It's pink!" Lily said in delight as she danced in the gown that she had been given. "You have one too!" She picked up the royal blue gown that had been folded on the other bed in the tent.

Katarina, who had been in the bathing tent near the river, took the dress from Lily. "I hope it's not too low in the chest," Katarina said as she noted the square neckline embroidered with gold thread.

"I don't think Peter will mind," Lily said teasingly as Kat took off her robe and pulled on the dress.

Kat turned bright red again. "Oh shush up," she said. "Will you button the back of my dress up?" Lily moved to her sister and started to work on the row of buttons.

"Are you decent?" Lucy called from the outside.

"I'm just buttoning up the back of Kat's dress," Lily said. "You all can come in, but no boys!"

Lucy and Susan entered the tent. At the sight of Kat they started giggling. "What?" Kat asked pleadingly. "What's the mater now?"

"Did you pick out that dress?" Susan asked.

"No."

They burst into giggles again. "Then I think that Peter likes you," Lucy said. "He's already put a claim on you."

"Why do you say that just because of a dress?" Kat asked.

"It's blue and gold," Susan said.

"So?"

They laughed harder. "Those are the colors Peter wore for his coronation. They're known as Peter's colors!" Lucy said as Lily buttoned the last button. "That means your Peter's girl."

"Perhaps it way simply a dress that fitted me, so they gave it to me," Kat suggested. "Why do you think your brother likes me?"

"He's been pacing outside of your tent for about half an hour," Susan said. Kat grabbed a comb that was set out on the table and started pulling it through her hair. "Do you not like him?"

Lily shook her head. "Kat's never had a boyfriend," Lily explained. "She doesn't know what to do."

"And you can read minds now, huh?" Kat asked as she slapped the back of her sister's head.

"I remember when a couple boys called, and you always said that you were too busy," Lily said.

"I worked, all the time," Kat exclaimed. "Besides, they were freaks."

Susan smiled. "But you're not working now, and Peter's not a freak."

Kat looked out of tent thoughtfully and saw the handsome young man. "No, I'm not working."

Peter trudged up the hill. Aslan had told him to go talk to the American with a golden tan, dark brown eyes, and light brown hair. Katarina was her name. When he saw her, he thought that she was even more beautiful than he had earlier. She had washed her face and combed out her hair. She was wearing a simple royal blue gown that had a square neckline. She was darker in complextion that most from Narnia or Archland were, but that made her mysterious. Her ears were slightly off center and her nose wasn't dainty, but Peter Thought that she was gorgous. "Lady Katarina?" he said.

She turned around and smiled slightly. "King Peter, I'm no lady," she said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

She pulled up one of her long sleeves and showed him the palm of her hand. There were several blisters on it; it was also very rough. "These are not the hands of a lady," she said. "I've struggled to put food on the table. That is not a lady."

"A lady isn't someone who is rich," Peter said. "A lady is someone who has poise and humilty. A lady is someone who will fight for what she believes in."

Kat digested the words. "Why do you want us here?" she asked. "The beavers said that I'm suppose to help bring the people to peace or something like that."

"We want you all here, but we want you more than any one else," Peter said.

"But what can I do?"

"It is said that at Cair Paravel a new throne is climbing up," Peter said.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Katarina demanded in a frustrated voice.

"They say it's the throne of the high queen," Peter explained.

"High Queen!" Katarina exclaimed. "If I'm not a Lady than I'm defiantly not a queen! I struggle with taking care of my family, so how am I suppose to take care of a country?"

Peter grabbed her anxious hands and held them. "These people need you," he said. He raised her chin, so he could force her to look at him. He still kept a hold of her hands though. "When you're queen, you'll never worry about not being able to feed your family. You'll always have a roof over your head, and clothes on you're family's backs. Here people will love you. Everything will be alright."

"You were tossed out of here once," she said. "How do I know that I won't be tossed out of here?"

He shrugged. "I guess you have to leave it to faith," he said.

"But is there a way to grantee that we won't be tossed out again?" she asked. "I don't think I could do it. I mean we just moved to the U.K. then what if we moved here? What if we made a life here, and then what if we're uprooted again?"

She pulled away and looked out into the sea. "I can't do that to my family."

"There is only one way to grantee that you won't be sent back to England," Alsan said from behind them.

"How?" both Kat and Peter asked.

Alsan smiled. "I will tell you both when the time comes," he said. Kat looked back at the castle in the distance. "That is Cair Paravel, where you will sit as high queen."

"So its not just him?" she asked.

"You doubt it?" Alsan said.

She shook her head. "That's what scares me," she said as she looked at the ground. "But I'm not who the people think I am."

"You are Katarina Terrence, and born in Ohio. You have lost many that you love. You swore to your parents that you would take care of your siblings, so you worked as a servant to an old maid. You went strait from school to work. You struggled to keep up your schooling because of it. When your aunt and uncle offered that your siblings and you to come live with them, you agreed. You were living a life for your family because you had no choice. This way your family would still be taken care of, but you would finally have-"

"A life that was mine," Kat said softly. "Was that such a terrible thing to ask for?"

Peter looked at her with a sorrowful look on his face. "No," Alsan said. "Beaver also mentioned that you wanted to turn him into a scarf."

A genuine smile lit up her face. "You want to keep your family safe. Narnia is my family, and I also want to keep my family safe," Alsan said. "I will help you, but I need you to consider what I ask of you."

Kat closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "She captured my brother, because we were running from her, we almost drown, and she sent her henchmen to kill us. I'll fight for you, and if the people still want me after that then I'll be your queen under one agreement," Kat said.

"And what's that?" Alsan asked.

"I don't have to wear a dress all the time," Kat said. "Girls of my day are big fans of jeans."

Both Peter and Alsan laughed. "Dress as you like," Alsan said. He brushed her hand with his had in a similar way that her cat used to before leaving.

"Why do American girls wear jeans?" Peter asked teasingly.

Kat rolled her eyes.

"You're really staying here?" he asked. "What about your life in Ohio?"

She turned around. "I am," she said. "People don't become servants because they believe it's their calling, but because they have no choice. I left that life behind me when I went to the U.K. Even if I did go back, I don't think that I would ever go back to Ohio."

"I understand," Peter said. "Well, I don't know what you're going through, but I can understand what you mean."

"Peter," she said.

"What?"

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "For everything."

Review! Pretty Please?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lily stared with wide eyes at the horse that Oorius said she could ride. "Hello Horsie," Lily said.

"My name is Marie," the horse said irritably.

Lily swallowed hard. "Sorry."

"Don't worry," someone behind her said. It was Edmund. "I said the same thing to Philip. He didn't like it either."

"I don't blame them," Lily said.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Edmund asked.

Lily shook her head. "My grandpa wouldn't let Mattie and me ride. He said that we were too young."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," Edmund said.

"I hope so," Lily said. "Did you really fight in the first war?"

Edmund smiled. "I even destroyed the witch's wand," he said.

"Do you think I'll be allowed to help you all?" Lily said. "Women go to war all the time, and Kat's going to fight."

"Women go to war?" Edmund asked.

"Anyone who's healthy and young can go in the military," Lily said. "My cousin is a major in the United States Army. She actually when to the military academy on the east coast."

"Lucy used to go to war, but she was always with the archers," Edmund said.

"I wouldn't mind that as long as I get to be there," Lily said. "It sounds really stupid, but I want to make sure that Kat is alright."

"I know how you feel," Edmund said. "That's why I went into the battle against the white witch."

She grinned playfully. "Maybe I don't feel so stupid after all."

_Thump._ The arrow landed in the second ring from the center. Kat pulled back the string again.

"You're not in pants," Peter said from behind her, making her jump slightly.

She shrugged. "I didn't feel like changing," she said. She aimed at the target and released. The arrow landed in the center. "I can practice archery in a dress. Riding a horse might be a different story."

He laughed. "You're pretty good," he stated as she pulled out another arrow. "Have you practiced archery before?"

"I used to with my dad," she said. "I practiced sword fighting with my grandpa, but that was a long time ago."

"But apparently you haven't lost your skills," he said. "Where does your dad know archery from?"

Kat lowered her bow. "Knew. He knew archery from when he took a class in collage," she said.

"Knew?"

"My father is dead," Kat said quickly. "They all are. That's why we moved to England."

"I'm sorry," Peter said.

"Why do people say that they're sorry? It's not your fault," Kat said.

"So that's what Alsan meant when he said that you had lost the people close to you." At the sound of laughter both Kat and Peter turned to see Edmund and Lily at a distance riding together.

Peter smiled. "I think Edmund has a crush on your sister," he said.

Kat laughed. "They make a good looking couple," Kat said. "Even if they are only twelve."

"You know, a lot of people say that about us," Peter said.

Kat turned to him. "Us!" she exclaimed. "We barely know each other! I just met you. You did save my brother, so I owe you everything, but-"

"What, don't you like me?"

"No-I mean, yes- I mean- that's not the point!" she stuttered. "Stop looking at me like that!"

The sly and slightly lustful grin remained on his face. "Why?"

Kat shook her head. "Boys," she muttered before trying to walk away, but Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips down on hers, and she melted in his hands. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Are boys all that bad?" he asked as they parted.

"Maybe not," she said. He bent down and kissed her again. "Defiantly not."

Sorry that this one was short. Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything including the songs**

Chapter 12

"What's music like in your time?" Susan asked as the eight of them sat in a circle. "You are from a different time, aren't you?"

"A very different time," James said. "In your day space travel is science fiction."

"In our day its reality," Kat said. "NASA has even sent robots to explore Mars, and they're building an international space station."

The Pevensies stared at James and Kat in shock. "The music is probably even more surprising," James said.

"The topics are-well-for your time unheard of," Kat said.

Edmund wrinkled his forehead. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Hey Kat, don't you still have your MP3 player?" James said.

"Oh yeah," Kat said. She hurried inside her tent and came out with the small Sony MP3 player. "In your time you have vinyl records. We have MP3 players and head phones." She turned the volume up to the highest level. "This is _Wonder 'Bout_ by Utada."

Late at night I think about you sometimes 

_I don't cry. I wonder if you're all right_

_Late at night I think about you sometimes_

_Wonder why I wonder if you're alright_

_Thinking of the love we made_

_Ran around, out of tow, now your back again_

_Confusing true love and pain_

_Threw it down, no I'm back on my feet again_

_Are you asleep or are you still afraid of the dark_

_Hugs and kisses, pictures and romances_

_Things that I wish I could do without_

_How many nights did I wander in the dark_

_Counting secrets of my heart_

_Now and then I wonder 'bout _

_Who's eating, sleeping with you now?_

Kat turned off the music. "It goes on," she said. "But there's a lot of songs that are worse than that."

The Pevensies stared at the small device. "You actually listen to that?" Lucy asked.

"It all started in the seventies," James said. "When our parents were teenagers."

"And Star Wars came out!" Mattie said.

"I like it better here," Lily said.

"But there's going to be a battle," Edmund said.

"There's always war," Kat explained. "World War II in your time, the Afghanistan and Iraqi conflicts in ours, and here the war against the witch. I've just never fought in the wars of our time."

"Our father is fighting in the war," Lucy said.

"So is our uncle," Mattie said.

"Tomorrow we can practice our sword skills," Peter told Kat.

"I need it," Kat said. "I'm very rusty, and this sword is completely different than my grandfather's."

Peter smiled. "Have you ever fought while riding a horse?" he asked.

"No."

"I'll have to teach you."

Lily and Edmund started laughing. "What's so funny?" Kat asked.

"Peter and Kat sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage, then come a baby carriage," they chanted.

"Real mature Lily," Kat said. "I haven't heard that rhythm since I was in the second grade."

Lily shrugged. "It is funny about Peter teaching me a few things?" Kat asked.

"What funny is what you were doing at the target range!" Lucy said.

Kat buried her face in her hands. Peter blushed, but he wasn't as embarrassed as she was. "I told you that he wasn't a freak like the others," Susan said.

"A FREAK?" Peter asked.

"Long story," Kat replied. "Well, if you all are done making fun of me, I'm going to bed." She leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek. "Good night."

For the first time in years Kat woke up with a smile. She quickly dressed in Narnian style shirt and tunic with her jeans, and she pulled her hair into a ponytail before she went out. The sun was just beginning to rise, but the camp was already filled with activity. When into the stables where the dumb horses lived. It reminded her of her grandfather's stables. She had hated putting the house up for rent and putting the horses in storage, but Kat had understood what needed to be done.

_I danced in the morning when the world began_

_I danced in the moon and the stars and the sun_

_I came down from heaven and I danced on the earth_

_At Bethlehem I had my birth._

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the dance said he_

_And I'll lead you all wherever you maybe_

_And I'll lead you all in the dance said he._

_I danced for the prophets and the Pharisee_

_But they would not dance and they would not follow me_

_I danced for the fisherman _

_For James and John_

_They came to me and the dance went on._

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the dance said he_

"So they do have decent songs in your time," Peter said from behind her.

Kat jumped a mile in the air. "I didn't see you," she said.

"You're voice is as sweet as honey," he said.

"And you're a sweet talker," she said with a smile.

"Let's go eat breakfast," he said. He took her hand and led her to her a low table was set up. "Everyone else is still asleep."

"I couldn't sleep," Kat said.

"Me neither," Peter said. He leaned forward and kissed her. "So do I have to ask anyone if I can court you?"

"Me," James said behind them with his arms crossed.

"Act like a tree and leave," Kat said.

"I'm your brother," James said. "I'm the man of the family."

"We're Americans from the twenty-first century," Kat said. "Equal treatment remember? Besides, if you were the man of the family, you would have been the one working so don't even start."

The boys were silent for a moment. Peter finally broke the silence when he said, "would you like a roll?"

"Thank you Peter," Kat said. The rest of Peter and Kat's siblings had joined them at the table within ten minutes.

"Do you want to practice fighting?" Edmund asked Lily went they were almost finished with their meal.

Lily smiled. "I would love to," she said.

"Oh, I think that Lily has a boyfriend," Kat said teasingly.

"I agree," Peter said. "What was that rhythm they said?"

"Shut up," Edmund and Lily both mumbled.

Peter and Kat smiled at their victory. "Why don't we go riding?" Peter said.

"Sounds like a marvelous idea," Kat said.

"No touching!" James said.

Peter and Kat waved nonchalantly back at James. "I think that they're going to touch," Susan said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Please Review! Please!


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing**

Chapter 13

"Sword points up," Peter said to Kat as they galloped outside of the camp.

Kat swung her sword down. "I know that," she said, and her sword clashed against his. They both were intensely concentrated on the fight when Oorius galloped behind them. "The witch's army is nearing," he said. "They should be here within two days."  
Peter and Kat exchanged glances. "We have to go to battle in less than two days?" Kat said.

"At least we have capable warriors," Peter said. "They've proven themselves in battle before."

"Not all of these soldiers are the soldiers whom you have led into battle," Oorius said.

"We need to position our troops and find a suitable place to meet them," Peter said. "We need to speak with Aslan." He turned his horse around, and he and Oorius started galloping off. "Come on, Kat!"

* * *

Kat listened in silence as Aslan, Peter, and Oorius discussed battle plans. Every once in a while they would turn and tell her something about why they needed to position the troops in a certain position, but she never gave any input. "Is there alcohol here?" she finally said.

They turned and looked at her in shock. "Do you plan to drink?" Peter asked.

"No," Kat said promptly. "But in my time the terrorist use bombs that are hidden, and when our soldiers come upon their bombs, the bombs detonate. We couldn't do something as powerful here, but if we pour alcohol on the ground in puddles, we could aim an arrow on fire at the spot and burn those who are standing in the area. Kerosene would work better, but we probably don't have any kerosene."

"Kerosene?" Oorius said.

"It's extremely flammable," Kat said.

"I like it," Peter said. "The witch won't be expecting it."  
"Who knows what she has in mind," Kat whispered.

"The worse thing are the ankle slicers," Peter said. "They're tiny things that cut your ankles, leaving you immobile."

Kat flinched. "That's gotta hurt."

"Now, where should we position the fauns?" Oorius said.

* * *

"Are we going to battle?" Mattie asked as they came out of Aslan's tent.

"We are," Kat said. "But you aren't coming."

Mattie looked absolutely heart-broken. "I have a dagger!" he exclaimed. "I am going!"

"Over my dead body," Kat said. "You're too little."

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Mattie screamed at her.

"Actually, she has every right to," Peter said in Kat's defense. "And you've known that from the beginning."

Mattie stuck out his tongue at them before running off. "And that's suppose to change my mind?" Kat called after him. "That's for having my back, Peter. It means a lot."

"That's what friends are for," Peter said sincerely. "You know that Edmund's been training Lily to fight in the battle."

"Lily's smart," Kat said. "She can use critical thinking, and she's fast on her feet. I don't doubt her ability to fight even if I don't like it."

"What about James?" Peter asked.

"As long as he doesn't try to pull some stupid stunt like he did when the witch was chasing us," Kat said. "Do you let your siblings fight?"  
"It was a while before I would let Lucy fight, but Susan has never liked fighting," Peter said.

"Who does?" Kat asked. "I've never met a solider whose told me that they've liked fighting, but it's something that has to been done whether we like it or not."

"I agree," Peter said. "Let's go eat lunch."

* * *

"Go away."

"Huh?"

"Go away. I have to get changed so go away," Kat said as she was handed a pile of clothing to wear under her armor.

"Oh all right," he said.

"Make sure no one else comes in!" She started changing into a pair of pants that allowed movement, a shirt that could easily be worn under chain mail, and a pair of boots. She came out of the tent. "No it's time to get fitted for armor?"

He took her hand and led her to the black smiths. "It's been a while since we've had to make a full suit of armor for a woman," one of the dwarfs said. "Aslan isn't too keen on letting women fight. According to your sister, things are different in your world."

"People are still like that in my world," Kat said. "In America, women aren't allowed to be in the infantry, but that doesn't stop them from getting killed."

The dwarf picked up a suit of chain mail. "It should fit," he said. "Aslan gave us the measurements when he first arrived."

"I guess that Aslan knew me better than I knew me," Kat said as she pulled it on. It fit perfectly. Soon she had on chain mail leggings, shin guards, and wrist guards. "Shoulder pads?" she asked. "It's like an eighties movie gone military."

Peter scrunched up his forehead, but didn't bother to ask. One of the dwarfs helped her put them on. She pulled pack her hair and pulled up the hood to her chain mail. The dwarfs handed her a helmet and she put in on. Her bangs didn't want to stay under the helmet, but that gave the armor an almost girly touch. "You look like a true Narnian warrior."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kat said as she moved in the armor. "It's so lightweight! I feel like a character in the books I used to read."

"This isn't a book," Peter said.

"If it were, I bet that it would be a best seller," Kat said. "Every one loves a good battle with a noble king leading the army."

He straightened in tunic playfully. "You think I'm noble?"

"Don't get a big head."

"Who me?" he asked. "I will prove to be your knight in shinning armor."

"You might get your chance," she said "In two days time."

"Don't worry," Peter said. "I'll have your back."

"And I'll have yours."

Pleaseeeeeeee Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day Peter and Kat practiced their sword skills for hours, and then Susan, Lily, and Kat went to the archery range. Kat still wasn't sure if she was ready for battle, but when it came down to the point, she didn't have a choice. "King Peter said that I'm going to stand with the archers and Edmund," Lily said to Kat latter that day. "I'm surprised that you didn't tell him that I couldn't fight."

"Why would I do that?" Kat asked.

"Because you said that Mattie couldn't fight," Lily said.

"Mattie is too young," Kat said. "But Edmund went to war when he was younger than you. I am worried about you, but if we're staying in this world, you'll end up in battle eventually."

Lily leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. "I overheard what you said to King Peter," she said with her eyes closed. "I love you. You look good in your armor by the way, like a real warrior queen along side a real warrior king."

"And you'll get to be with a real warrior king too," Kat said.

"King Edmund the Just is my king and High King Peter the Magnificent is yours," Lily said.

Kat smiled. "So you're not denying it know?"

"I can trust him," Lily said. "Even if I am only twelve."

* * *

Mattie stared at the ceiling of his tent for hours after he was suppose to be in bed. He was furious with Kat for not letting him fight. He was one of the first one of them to come here, and she didn't even believe in Narnia. Everyone was going into battle except him.

He jumped up when he saw a great shadow moving across his tent. _Aslan _he thought as the shadow moved along. He climbed out of this hammock and grabbed his cloak. Mattie slowly walked out of the tent and followed Aslan. "Shouldn't you three be in bed?"

Mattie came out of his hiding place while Susan and Lucy came out of theirs. "What are you doing, Aslan?" Lucy asked.

"I am going to find reinforcements for Peter and Katarina," the great lion said. "They need more help."  
"They don't have enough troops?" Mattie asked.

Aslan shook his beautiful mane. "No dear one, they do not," Aslan said. "The witch's army is vast."

"General Oorius always says that numbers do not mean everything," Susan said.

"But they certainly help," Mattie mumbled.

Susan finally asked the question that was on all of their minds. "May we come with you?"

"Climb on my back," he said. "We must leave so that we can get back in time."

Lucy and Susan almost jumped on the lion's back, but Mattie was a bit more hesitant. He climbed in-between Lucy and Susan. "Hold on tightly."

* * *

"Have you seen Mattie?" James asked Kat as she pulled her chain mail on.

"No," she said. "He's mad at me."

James grabbed his armor and started to pull it on. "He wasn't in his hammock when I woke up," James said. "Does Aslan wear armor?"

"Aslan isn't here," Kat said. "He went to find reinforcements. We're going to start the battle without him. We don't have a choice."

"Alsan isn't here?" James asked. "Do you really think that you can fight a battle without him?"

Kat raised her eyes to meet his. "Peter has done it before," she said. "And I trust him. Besides, I have to complete a prophecy."

"Susan and Lucy went with Aslan!" Lily said as she ran over to them.

"What?" Kat and James asked together.

"So did your brother," a faun told them.

Kat took a deep breath. "At least he is with Aslan," she said. "We must hurry if we are going to be ready before the witch is."

* * *

James' heart was pounding in his throat. His palms were sweating, and his mouth was dry. Edmund, Lily, and he stood at the top of a large hill with the archers. The Narnian infantry were stationed on the ground below them with Peter, Oorius, and Kat at the front. James had never imagined going into the military in the United States where they used guns and tanks, but not even in is wildest dreams could he have imagined this.

"That can't be them," Lily breathed as an army in giantic proportion marched toward them. "We're out number."

Edmund breathed in deeply. "Peter has lead us to battle when we were out numbered before," he said, but Lily believed that he was reassuring himself just as much as he was reassuring her.

* * *

"They come your majesties," the griffin told Peter and Kat. "Their army is double our size, but is far less organized."

"Numbers do not guarantee victory," Katarina said. "Alexander the great proved that."

Of course the griffin had no clue as to whom Alexander the great was, but when you attach "the great" to a name, it is obvious that you are speaking of someone powerful. Suddenly, the army appeared. First, they could only see a small number, but then, it became clear on how huge the witch's army truly was. Peter inhaled deeply before he trued to Kat. "Are you with me?" he asked.

She smiled softly. "I will always be with you," she told him.

With that, the battle truly began.

Hey guys! If you review, I'll be very happy!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Do not kill their high king or their new queen," the witch told her general. "Bring them to me so that I can execute them myself."

The general smiled in anticipation. Growling, he motioned his army forward. The witch smiled, believing that victory was certain.

* * *

Peter and Katarina drew out their swords as the army began charging toward them. Peter's moment to signal came first. He pulled his sword back, and just as quickly, he pulled it back down. The griffins flew overhead, carrying large stones that they dropped on top of the enemies. Kat's heart beat quicker as she saw several griffins get shot down, but she knew that she needed to keep her calm.

When she enemies crossed the mark that she had designed, she brought up her sword just as Peter had done, and brought it down. Arrows of fire flew over the Narnian army, and landed in the pools of alcohol. Many of the witch's soldiers were set ablaze. Years latter, the members of the Narnian army would say that they could never forget the stench of burning flesh, but no one would ever say that Kataria's idea was a bad one because it lowered the numbers of the army.

The witch put out the fire, and seemed to be very annoyed with the two teenagers' tactics. Fearing what the two had thought of, their foe's army hesitantly charged forward. Peter knew what it was time to do. "For Narnia and for Aslan!" he cried in his loudest voice. He reared on his horse and charged forward. Kat was riding right beside him, not wavering for an instance.

Kat and Peter both pulled their visors over their faces. Moments latter the armies clashed.

* * *

Watching the army charge was amazing and terrifying. Lily couldn't help but jump up and down. She couldn't remember how many movies she had seen with epic battles, but when it was live and happening right below you, it is a different story. _Imagine if grandpa could see us now,_ Lily thought to herself. He had always imagined James and Kat joining the army to "uphold their duty to their country" as he would say, but Lily knew that he wasn't imagining his granddaughter leading an army clad in armor and carrying swords.

Lily could barely make out Kat in all the fuss, but she was still on her mount, that was the important thing.

* * *

Peter glanced Kat's way every few minutes, but she was just as strong as a fighter as he was. She cut down the enemy like wheat before going onto another. He couldn't see any emotion behind the visor of her helmet, but maybe that was the way she wanted.

* * *

In the few years of her life, Katarina Terrence had built up quite a lot of anger inside her. She had been angry with her parents and grandfather for dying. She was angry with herself for being angry with her parents and grandfather for dying. She was angry with her grandmother and aunts who refused to take them in. She was angry with her grandmother for trying to take away their money. She was angry with her uncle for moving into their house. She was angry because she had to live in a dump of a house. Anger had spoiled the last years of her life. Now she released that anger onto her new enemies.

She killed any of them who came into her path. She hated it, but with every stroke, the anger diminished a little. Katarina didn't know that for years afterwards she would spend many hours praying for forgiveness. Her efforts didn't change the fact that they were greatly outnumbered.

"Kat!" Peter called out. "Let's draw them back!"

She nodded before the two started to call out the orders.

* * *

"They're drawing back!" James called out.

Edmund, Lily, and he raced back to the rocky land. The Narnian army charged up the hill, and the enemy army fell right into the age-old trap. The Narnian archers shot down many of the bigger creatures while the army turned and started fighting again at Peter's order.

James watched as his older sister battled a creature about three times her size. Even though she was the smaller, she used it to her advantage. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall," she had told him when a bully had tried to fight her once.

Suddenly, the creature had several arrows in him. Kat turned around. "Lil!" The younger sister smiled before Kat was engaged into another battle. This time several of the creatures were against her. She cut down one, but was having trouble cutting down the other two. James and Lily both pulled back before realizing their arrows. Kat breathed in relief as the two monsters fell, but she was soon going to be in a greater battle.

* * *

Peter tried to get near to the witch, but monsters kept getting into his way. He and Kat had each saved each other several times in the battle. They had tried to joke by saying each time who owed who, but after a while they had lost track. Much to both of their dismay, two different fights had separated them. When Peter finally cut down what he had been fighting he looked around for Kat and was suddenly terrified for her.

Kat was heading for nothing. She just fought whatever was closest. She didn't have a strategy at the moment, and she wasn't planning for one. She prayed with all of her might that Peter would be safe. Suddenly, she knew that some one was behind her.

* * *

She rolled on the ground, and jumped up to face the enemy. "Hello little girl, do you want to pray for mercy now?" the witch sneered.

"No, I think I'll pray for victory," Kat said. The queen attacked, and Kat went on the defense.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" the witch snarled.

"Nah, I'm good," Kat replied as she continued to block the witch's blows, but as she knew would happen, the blows became weaker. Finally, it was her turn to go on the offense. The queen suddenly was at full strength again. She slashed down violently on Kat, and Kat's sword went flying across the battlefield, leaving Kat defenseless.

Suddenly, Peter jumped in between Kat and the witch as the witch went to deliver the killing blow. "Protecting your girlfriend?"

"Got that right," Peter said.

And the battle continued.

Sorry it took me so long to update


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The witch fought Peter fiercely. Kat ran as fast as her legs would cary her. She needed her sword if she was going to survive this battle. "You little wench!" one of the dark dwarfs cried. "Today will be your last day!" Just as he was about to hax her with his axe, she dogged, and reached out a long arm to grab her sword.

The dwarf's eyes filled with shock before her sword pieced through his torso. She glanced toward Peter who was fighting the witch. She knocked him down, but as she went to kill him with her wand, Kat took a running leap, and slammed her sword down on the wand.

The witch stared at her broken wand in shock then looked up at Kat, her eyes filled with anger. "You will die for that!" she snarled. She attacked harder than she had before, but Kat held her ground until a roar echoed over the battlefield causing everyone to stand frozen with shock. Aslan stood with reinforcements from Archland. Kat, sensing an advantage, recovered the quickest. While the queen was still frozen in shock, the girl thrusted her sword into the woman's heart.

The woman stared at the blade in shock. Then she did something no one expected. She tore the sword from her own chest and put it into Kat's. "KAT!" Peter screamed. Kat's knees gave out just as Peter grabbed her. "Oh Kat."

She smiled weakly. "At least she's dead. At lease Narnia's free."

"No, you're not going to die. Don't you talk like that. You just have to wait for a few seconds. LUCY! MATTIE!" Peter screamed.

"Tell my family that I love them," Kat said.

"Didn't I just say that you aren't going to talk like that," Peter said. "LUCY! MATTIE!"

He felt relief as he saw Mattie sprinting to them. "Are they coming?" Kat asked weakly.

"Mattie is almost here. You just have to wait a few more seconds," Peter told her. "You just have to fight until then."

She nodded. "What happened?" Mattie demanded.

"Get out your cordial!" Peter snapped. Mattie did as he was told. "Get ready to pour it in her mouth as soon as I pull out the sword." Mattie nodded seriously. Peter grasped the handle of the sword. "One, two, three!" He pulled up causing Kat to scream, but this allowed for Mattie to pour a drop of cordial into her mouth. The bleeding, which had been rapid when Peter had taken out the sword, slowed down until it had stopped, and the wound was completely healed.

Kat breathed in deeply. "I'm not going to die?" she asked.

Peter grinned from ear to ear. "Not today." He helped to her feet.

Kat looked around. The Archland army was helping the Narnian army finish the battle. "We've won," she said in disbelief. "We won the battle."

"We'll still have to hunt down the rest of the army, but as of now, we have peace," Edmund said as he joined them. Lily was at his side; she looked slightly disheveled, but a smile stretched across her face.

"We fought, Kat!" Lily exclaimed. "We really fought. Mattie! Did you go all the way to Archland?"

"Yeah!" the littlest of the family said excitedly. "It was so cool! I got to ride on Alsan's back with Susan and Lucy! I got to meet the King of Archland too!"

"Did I see Kat get stabbed!" James exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"I'm fine now," Kat assured him. "Thanks to Mattie's cordial."

"We get to go to our castle tomorrow!" Lucy said excitedly.

"We get to live in a castle?" Mattie asked.

"Of course!" Susan said. "We are kings and queens?"

Mattie put his hands on his hips. "What are we?"

Peter thought it over for a moment. "How about two dukes and a duchess?"

"And one queen!" Lily said as she patted Kat on the back.

Kat smiled. "Who would have even imagined it?"

* * *

The sound of trumpets filled the air. People looked anxiously at the doorway. Slowly the door opened, and King Edmund with his sisters entered the hall. Next Peter and Kat entered, arm in arm both with smiles of pure joy on their faces. Alsan followed the royal couple down the hall. Next came Mrs. Beaver holding a golden crown on a pillow.

The first three took their seats while Peter and Kat remained standing. Aslan stood in front of them while Mrs. Beaver wobbled up the steps to Kat and Peter. Peter lifted the crown off of the pillow, and Kat knelt at his feet. Slowly, he placed the crown on her head. "Long live Queen Kataria," Asland roared. "Long live King Peter. Long live King Edmund. Long live Queen Susan. Long live Queen Lucy!" The crowd appalled loudly while Kat and Peter took their thrones, side by side.

"Is this everything you every imagined?" Peter whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "No, its better."

Please review!


End file.
